Recuperación
by Lalocka17
Summary: Después de Sinsajo, antes de la pregunta que lo cambia todo, al volver Katniss a la aldea de los vencedores del 12, se siente vacia, que nada vale la pena, todo lo puede cambiar con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, pero ella tiene que ser fuerte, por ella y por su rayo de esperanza en primavera.
1. Chapter 1

_Vacia_

No me encuentro bien. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Y sé que eso no es bueno. No se donde estoy, es un sitio negro, pequeño, familiar, pero verdaderamente no me interesa. He dejado de pensar al morir mi patito. Mi patito, la echo tanto de menos. Había mucha gente, porque tenia que morir ella, ¿Porque?

No pienso nada más solo eso. No tengo cordura. Sé que mucha gente se está rehabilitando. Haymitch me ayuda. Me trae libros para que deje de pensar y viva otras vidas, pero simplemente no puedo. Solo verlos, me recuerdan a ella. Me da sermones. Me dice que Snow ganará si sigo así. No se que hacer, así que no hago nada. Tal vez sea lo mejor. No tuve que sacar esas bayas hace dos años, me las debería haber comido sola. Así no hubiese habido rebelión y Peeta hubiese ganado. Al pensar en Mi Chico Del Pan, un dolor muy agudo en el pecho me desorienta. Peeta seguro que ha encontrado a alguien más. Es un ángel. Se lo merece. No me querrá ni ver después de todo el daño que le hice. Me lo merezco, por herirlo.

Por eso no pienso en nada más que en mi Patito y Mi Chico Del Pan, los cuales deberían haber tenido dos años mejores.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensando_

Me despierto, pensando en Prim. He decidido que voy a aprender a vivir con el dolor. Snow no ganará. Si no pudo hacerlo vivo, mucho menos muerto. No me controlará. Me levanto de la cama y me voy hacía la cocina. Veo que es tarde. Haymitch está en el sillón con una resaca de tamaño familiar. Me siento a su lado.

-Haymitch, ¿estas despierto?- La voz me sale ronca, ya que no hablo desde hace mucho.

-Si _preciosa_, ¿que quieres?- Me sorprende que no haya dicho nada por el hecho que he hablado, cosa que agradezco.

-Me voy a cazar- Lo he decidido. Creo que será lo mejor. Me ayudará a tranquilizarme

-Un momento, ¿has dicho _cazar_?

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea, ¿o no?

-Sí que lo es-me dice- pero creo que has tomado esa decisión pensando en muchas cosas a la vez- No me gusta por donde va el tema- Es el primer día que hablas, has estado pensando en Prim- Al oír ese nombre me entra un escalofrío- Es normal que pienses en eso, pero desde un punto de vista creo que deberías hablar con alguien antes de dar pasos tan grandes. En mi opinión esperaría unos cinco días e iría poniéndome más en forma. Estas de hueso, y aceptémoslo, a nadie le gustaría que el _Sinsajo_ saliese sin protección al bosque.

Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Tenemos una relación más estrecha que antes. Nos entendemos, me ayuda, yo le ayudo.

-Está bien, voy a preparar el desayuno.

Vuelvo a pensar en todo lo que dijo, me recuperaré. Antes de desayunar me dirijo a llamar al Doctor Aurelius, para informarle.

-Consulta de Doctor Aurelius dígame

- Hola Aurelius soy Katniss Everdeen

-Hola Katniss, que alegría ver que has llamado. Esperaba que lo hicieses algún día.

-Yo también doctor.- Cojo aire- He decidido que me voy a poner en forma. No voy a vivir así durante el resto de mi vida

Pasan dos agobiantes segundos, cuando me dice

-Perfecto Katniss. Me alegra que llamases para preguntarlo. Cambio de tema, ¿esta Haymitch por ahí? Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-Sí, se lo paso

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-Hola Aurelius, como te dije me gustaría hablar de un tema delicado

-Hola Haymitch, me alegro de oírle de nuevo. ¿Qué tema?

Veo que Katniss está intentando hacer una tostada, se le cae. Necesita clases de cocina

-Un momento

Me dirijo hacia Katniss con el teléfono en la mano,

-Me voy un momento al estudio

-De acuerdo

Llego al estudio y me siento en la butaca, como si estuviera en mi casa

-Siento ser tan directo, ¿Cómo está el chico?

- ¿Peeta?

-Ajam

-Bueno- que este mejor por favor- Es información confidencial, pero hoy a las cinco de la tarde tiene un billete para volver al doce

Dioss. Menudo chico. Se ha recuperado.

- ¿Está ahí?

-Si- que alivio- se lo pasó

Escucho que empieza a hiperventilar.

-Hola Peeta

-Hola Haymitch. Acabo de hacer todas las maletas. Estoy tan emocionado- Ahora es cuando me preocupo. Lo conozco y lo sé. La ama. El Capitolio no le ha borrado eso de la cabeza- Tengo una pregunta Haymitch…

-Peeta, se cual será tu pregunta, pero primero necesito que respondas la mia, ¿Tienes ataques?

-No, casi no. Algún recuerdo, pero respóndeme la pregunta, bueno tres preguntas, ¿Esta Gale en el doce? Y ¿Cómo esta ella? y ¿…?-Habla tan flojo que no entiendo la pregunta

- No, Gale está en el dos, haciendo no seque historia. Ella está hundida, pero esta mañana me ha dicho que se va recuperar- Escucho como empieza a respirar de nuevo. Desde que había empezado a responder preguntas no lo había hecho- Pero, la última pregunta no la he entendido, pero te diré una cosa, te necesita. Solo tú puedes ayudarla a levantarse. Cada noche repite tú nombre, y dice **muchas** cosas personales. Antes de levantarse gritando, no grita por asustada que esté, grita tu nombre. Hoy ha dicho que quiere que vuelvas para ver tus pestañas doradas y más cosas que le gustan de ti.

Espero que Peeta se lo tome bien

-Haymitch, creo que esas se podrían decir que son muy buenas noticias.-suspira- Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Vale, quien me vea siendo una cotilla, dirá que he cambiado. Estoy en la puerta del estudio. Escuchando la conversación

- Cada noche repite tú nombre, y dice muchas cosas personales. Antes de levantarse gritando, no grita por asustada que esté, grita tu nombre. Hoy ha dicho que quiere que vuelvas para ver tus pestañas doradas y más cosas que le gustan de ti.

Oh no. Habla de mí. Estoy muy mal. ¿Cómo digo esas cosas cuando duermo?. Pero más importante, ¿A quién le habla? Lo averiguaré

-Adiós chico, hasta las cinco.

Exactamente sé cuándo lo sabré, a las cinco.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-Tranquilo. Os pasaré a ver Haymitch. Adiós-lo adoro-

-Adiós chico, hasta las cinco.


End file.
